Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 2 \times 9 + 3 \times \dfrac{ 10 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 2 \times 9 + 3 \times 1 $ $ = 18 + 3 \times 1 $ $ = 18 + 3 $ $ = 21 $